As the fourth generation of lighting source, white-light LED has the advantages of solidification, small volume, low heat generation, low power consumption, long life, fast reaction rate, being environmentally friendly and etc. However, the lighting principle of semiconductor LED determines that a LED chip can only be monochromatic light which cannot be directly used for conventional lighting. Therefore, the existing white-light LED technology usually adopts a white-light LED light source made by exciting the yellow-light phosphor with LED blue-light, and is mainly used in general lighting. Although this white-light LED technology has promoted the application of LED semiconductors in the lighting filed and backlights of electronic products, the health and safety hazards of blue-light to human eyes have been confirmed by the medical community. At the same time, there are some negative reports sometimes that white-light LED lighting harms the health and safety of human eyes in practical applications. In addition, the existing white-light LEDs also encounter various technical bottlenecks due to the phosphors powder used in the production thereof, which hinders the normal development of the white-light LED.
The best reference object for artificial light is undoubtedly the sunlight. It is known that the visible light of the sun is a colorful spectrum naturally composed by the seven color scheme of red, orange, yellow, green, cyan, blue and purple. It is because of the colorfulness and variability of the solar spectrum that the complex and diverse species of the earth have been nurtured, and at the same time, the biological colors are given brilliant and colorful. Therefore, only from the perspective of the humanization that conforms to the laws of natural light, and using the lamp as the carrier to achieve the technical height where solar spectrum is arbitrary and artificially simulated, can the LED semiconductor lighting source be truly utilized and thus beneficial to human.
Therefore, one of the technical problems that need to be solved urgently now is how to abandon the manufacturing technology and process that the LED blue-light excites the yellow-light phosphor, so that the blue-light component in the lighting spectrum is minimal, thereby providing a quasi-solar spectrum LED lamp bead structure that can ensure the health and safety of human eyes, achieve the intelligent adjustment according to actual needs, arbitrarily simulate solar spectrum, and has a wide application range.